


Real Life Is Way Better than Animal Planet

by mammothluv



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Female Characters, Gen, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexie goes blond and Meredith is the first one to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life Is Way Better than Animal Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rimes and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Written for foibles_fables's prompt "Meredith and Lexie, blond" at the Grey's Drabble-a-thon.

Lexie eyes herself critically in the mirror.

Blond. Really blond. She hates it.

She thought she'd feel different, new somehow. She needs to but she doesn't. She's as miserable as she was 30 minutes ago when she put the hair dye in. Only now she'll be miserable but with more people staring at her and her new, stupid blond hair. She wonders if she can get away with wearing her scrub cap all day before dying her hair back to something approaching her normal color tonight.

Sighing in frustration, she cautiously opens the door and peers out into the hallway. Once she confirms there's no one else around she makes a mad dash for her room.

Of course a clean get away is almost always impossible at Meredith's house. There are just too many people here on any given day. The door to Meredith and Derek's room opens and Meredith stumbles out. (Stumbles really is the appropriate word. Meredith's wearing what looks like a pair of Derek's pajama pants and her Dartmouth t-shirt and her hair is mussed from sleep. She's moving slowly and sort of feeling her way along the hallway. Lexie's not even sure Meredith's eyes are open.)

Lexie freezes. In one brief second of panic she considers running past Meredith straight to her own bedroom and slamming the door shut. But she decides to avoid any actions that will leave Meredith thinking she's completely mentally unstable. Instead she stands there and waits for the inevitable mocking. Maybe if she stays completely still, Meredith will walk straight past and not even notice she's there.

For some reason Lexie flashes to a documentary she watched on _Animal Planet_ one night when she was too tired to change the channel. Flying squirrels go stock-still to avoid a predator. They blend in with their environment and most times the predator passes by without disrupting them.

Not that Meredith's exactly a predator but Lexie wishes she could blend in with the wall right now, be invisible. She remembers the squirrel, wings pressed against the tree branch, fading from view. Before her brain can fully process the futility of the gesture, she's pressing her hands against the wall behind her in the same fashion.

Lexie curses herself for her stupid decisions. All she wanted was something new, something different to make her feel better and now she's frozen in Meredith's hallway wishing she were a flying squirrel. She officially hates this day.

Any doubts she has about whether Meredith's eyes are open disappear when Meredith stops directly in front of her. Meredith's eyes widen as she tilts her head to one side examining Lexie thoughtfully.

"Wow," she says. She rubs her eyes as if to clear the sleep from them and get a better view of her ridiculous, now blond sister attempting to melt into the wall.

Here it comes, the mocking. Lexie steals herself.

"You're pretty hot blond," Meredith mumbles sleepily as she starts moving again, walking past Lexie and toward the kitchen. "I'm going to make coffee. Want some?"

A sense of glee that's completely out of proportion with Meredith's off-hand comment fills Lexie's chest. She stays glued to the wall and completely stupefied for a moment before she manages to sputter, "Yeah, coffee. Coffee would be good." Lexie smiles to herself as she walks back to her room to get dressed.

She can totally rock the blond.


End file.
